This invention relates to a device depowering apparatus. Such an apparatus may be used as part of a two lane control system in aerospace applications, for instance with each lane controlling a torque motor or solenoid. In such systems, each function is performed by two components, one in each lane. Only one of the lanes has control at any time, the other lane acting as a back-up and taking control in the event of a failure in the one lane.